Cat and Mouse
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer= 16 | schrijver= | director= | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 20 Maart 2010 (UK) | vorige= Senate Murders | volgende= Bounty Hunters }} 250px|thumb|Bail Organa op Christophsis 250px|thumb|Admiral Trench Cat and Mouse is de zestiende aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Dit is opnieuw een flash-back aflevering, net zoals The Hidden Enemy uit Seizoen 1. Newsreel An impenetrable defense! Separatist ships blockade the resource-rich planet of Christophsis, trapping Senator Bail Organa and his relief Effort. Desperate to aid the esteemed Senator, a Republic task force under the command of Anakin Skywalker must break the impasse. But time runs short for the Senator and the good citizens of Christophsis... Synopsis Anakin Skywalker en Admiral Wullf Yularen voeren de vloot aan die Organa moet proberen te bereiken. maar Christophsis wordt sterk bewaakt en geblokkeerd door de CIS vloot onder leiding van de befaamde Admiral Trench. Ondanks stevig weerwerk van de vijand, een Pelta-class Medical Frigate wordt onder andere vernietigd, laat Anakin zijn vloot naderen op die van de CIS, maar dan komt het bericht van Obi-Wan Kenobi om het gevecht op te geven. Obi-Wan brengt immers een verrassing mee die de Republic aan de zege zou kunnen helpen. Anakin laat de vloot hergroeperen achter Erodsis. Trench vindt deze tactiek wat vreemd en blijft op zijn hoede voor wat de Republic uitvoert. Ondertussen toont Obi-Wan het prototype van een Republic Stealth Ship, een naaldvormig groot schip met een werkend Cloaking Device. Anakin ziet het schip als een middel om de CIS vloot te vloeren maar zijn missie zal bestaan om Bail Organa en zijn troepen te bevoorraden op Christophsis totdat de blokkade wordt doorbroken. Er zit Wullf Yularen wat dwars en hij gaat op onderzoek uit. Het merkteken van de Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer speelt hem parten. Na onderzoek beseft hij wie hun tegenstander is. Yularen waarschuwt Anakin vooraleer hij vertrekt en licht hem in over Admiral Trench die Yularen zich herinnert van de Battle of Malastare Narrows. Yularen herkende de tactiek van de CIS vloot en is er zeker van dat het Trench is omwille van het symbool. Yularen geeft zich als vrijwilliger op om Anakin te vergezellen op de missie. Obi-Wan blijft de vloot commanderen en zal Trench indien nodig confronteren. Terwijl het Republic Stealth Ship zijn Cloaking Device inschakelt, kan het ongestoord naar Christophsis vliegen, ook al komt Anakin in de buurt van Trench's schip. Trench laat de Hyena-class Bombers los op Organa's basis om de vloot van de Republic uit dekking te laten komen. Bail Organa en zijn troepen moeten dekking zoeken op Christophsis, maar de Bombers vliegen eerst in de richting van het Stealth Ship. Anakin laat het schip gewoon in de ruimte hangen en rekent erop dat de Droids hen passeren, wat ook gebeurt. Obi-Wan Kenobi wil dat Anakin zijn missie voortzet maar Anakin ziet het schip nogmaals als dé manier om de blokkade te doorbreken. Anakin wil de aandacht van Trench afleiden van Christophsis door het schip te laten 'uncloaken'. De Proton Torpedoes van het schip kunnen Trench niet raken aangezien hij het op tijd en stond heeft kunnen waarnemen. Door op tijd onzichtbaar te worden en vuurpijlen af te sturen, kan het Stealth Ship de wapens van de Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer ontwijken. Trench heeft echter ervaring met Cloaking Devices en beraamt zijn techniek. Hij weet nu ook dat een Jedi het schip bestuurt omwille van de buitengewone stuurkunsten. Hij stuurt een open bericht in de ruimte gericht aan de Republic en aan Anakin. Obi-Wan snelt ter hulp met informatie over Trench zijn ervaring met schepen die waren uitgerust met een Cloaking Device. Telkens gebruikte Trench torpedo's met een doelwitsysteem en Anakin vermoedt dat deze torpedo's op de magnetische straling van het schip afgaan. Anakin besluit om Trench opnieuw te bestoken met Torpedo's die eenvoudig worden afgeweerd. Om zelf te kunnen vuren, moet de CIS de Deflector Shields uitzetten van de Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer. Trench geeft het bevel om te vuren, maar Anakin heeft een plan en vliegt met het Stealth Ship op volle kracht richting het commandoschip van Trench. De doelzoekende torpedo's van Trench pikken daardoor het signaal op van zijn eigen schip en exploderen met een vernietigende kracht op de brug van de Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer. Anakin Skywalker kan zijn missie voortzetten en Bail Organa helpen. Wullf Yularen bekent dat Anakins methodes misschien niet de meest klassieke zijn, maar dat de missie wel zeer succesvol was verlopen. Debuut *Trench *Republic Stealth Ship *Clone Stealth Ship Pilot *CT-1284 *Blackout *Invincible Cast *Matthew Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Tom Kane - Narrator, Admiral Yularen *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers, Admiral Trench *Phil LaMarr - Bail Organa, Tactical droid *Matthew Wood - Battle Droids Bron *Cat and Mouse op SW.com *SW.com Blog Agenda category:Televisie